


Venus of Urbino

by Omehal



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 绣春刀 | Brotherhood of Blades (Movies)
Genre: 505-Arctic Monkey as the BGM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: “你干什么总是要蒙着我的眼睛？”
Relationships: 雷佳音/张震





	Venus of Urbino

[2017/06/18]

张震从酒会里脱身而出的时间有点晚。按理而言，雷佳音应该比他更晚才是。

但没有，雷佳音倚着那辆门口的车等他，他的影子镜像地印在车身光滑的喷漆上，被染成酒红色－－比车辆本身的闪亮喷涂要深一些。

他缓缓地抽着烟，腮侧随着呼吸鼓起又凹陷，他看见张震出来，把烟头从嘴里取出来，烟头飘出一点火星，跌落在地。

张震走上前用鞋跟碾灭那支烟。雷佳音低头看，笑了：“你也不怕你的鞋面被熏坏。”

张震习惯性地想把垂下来的头发甩到后面去，又后知后觉地意识到自己已经剪成了短发。他短促地笑了笑，说：“我用的是鞋跟啦。”

雷佳音叫了外卖，空气里弥留轻浮的辣意，混合着张震开的威士忌，交织侵略性极强地攻陷房间。烟头在烟灰缸里浮着，与焦黑色的茶水混在一起，灰白色的烟灰在茶几上散落。

他们把灯光调暗，张震的身体在灯光下被抹上一层焦糖，炙烤了许久一般的蜜色光泽。

雷佳音下床时踏在张震的手工定制意式皮鞋上，绒面温和地撑住他的重量，他略微歪了一下跌落在一旁的木地板上。张震的双脚曾经服帖在这双低帮鞋里，驼色的质感把他的踝骨全部露出来，瘦削无肉，薄薄的一层皮肤附着。他脚背上的青筋蜿蜒着向上消失。

雷佳音半跪着看张震从被褥里伸出来的足跟，他产生能够将张震的脚踝轻易掰折的错觉。他这么做了，用手指卡住张震纤长的脚腕，手指按住那些血管轻轻摆弄。

张震练过武术，他轻轻巧巧地弯曲自己的脚踝。他说：“你干嘛。”

“把你的腿弄瘸了你就出不了门了嘿。”雷佳音笑，低着头，苹果肌挑起结成一块，很饱满的模样。

张震说：“你怎么这么恶趣味。”

雷佳音一路向上，丈量着他能够单手握住的位置的长度。他停在张震的小腿肚下方。

张震任着他去，拿着遥控器躺在床上换台，高清荧幕的光能很清楚地展现色彩，干净得像电器城里一排摆过去的样品。他跳来跳去，最后停在中央四台上，那里正在播放晚间新闻。

雷佳音直起身继续他自己要做的事情。他把外卖扫进垃圾桶里，把烟拿过来点燃了继续深深地吸，咬着烟头似乎要磨碎尼古丁在嘴里化开的口感。他转头，张震的衣服堆叠在床头柜，他本人侧躺在床上一手托着腮，入神地看着电视，像一幅文艺复兴的塑像。

“你想睡觉吗？”雷佳音问。

“我还不困哎。你困了吗？”张震回答他。

“我说，你想睡吗？”雷佳音问。

张震偏过头看他。

雷佳音手夹了烟又皱眉狠吸一口，把烟头继续扔进颜色糊乱的烟灰缸里，又解开一颗衬衫扣子，一边走过去一边开始解袖扣。

“嘘，别动。”雷佳音说。

他近乎残忍地把张震往被子里按，用近乎使人窒息的力气感受张震在他身下柔顺地展开。

他用手盖住张震的目及之处，些许光透过指缝刺进来，张震安分地扫动眼睫，然后被雷佳音按得更紧。

“别动。”雷佳音重复道。

他说：“你听。”

张震于是真正不再动弹全身任何一块肌群，他只动弹了感官，神经末梢花一样地发放，接触到所有露水和雷佳音的心跳声。太响了。

雷佳音的唇在他脖后脊骨隆起的一块岛屿上反复蹭动。张震默不作声地数，他知道那是隆椎，是上帝所创造的第七块脊椎骨。

上帝用七日创造世界，一日为起源，二日为生物的体躯之内所填满，三日为生物的空间，四日为生物所见，五日为生物，六日为上帝自己。

上帝于第七日一晌贪欢。

张震重重地叹息，雷佳音快而狠地进犯，欲望潮水一般在沙滩边涌动，每一次漫上来便搅乱沙砾摆放的踪迹。张震似感记忆在雷佳音毫无保留的撞击下一点点消失，直到他眼前什么也不剩，只是被上帝第一日所造之物填满。

他甚至听不见雷佳音俯在他耳边说些什么，尽管他听得见对方毫无间断地重复，一如他的动作。他断断续续地想集中注意力听见雷佳音说着什么，他始终没能捕捉到对方低迷的语调。

雷佳音像摆弄木偶一般摆弄他们两人交合的方式，在乳白色的大床上调动每一片空处，直到他们彼此确信所有的布料都感染暧昧的亲吻和挣动。

张震低哑地叫雷佳音的名，他轻缓地喘息，声音也轻轻软软：“佳音。佳音。”

雷佳音打断他：“叫我雷。”

张震想把雷佳音盖在他脸上的手挪开，雷佳音巍然不动。那双手在情热过后被过于给面的空调冷风吹得冷却下来，剩一掌的冷汗。

“Island Damas,如果有时间的话我想去那里看看。”他放弃让自己恢复视力，雷佳音靠着他坐着，他又闻见烟味，是他的CASTER，不知道雷佳音从何处找见的。

“那去呗。”雷佳音说，另一只空着的手有一搭没一搭地敲着什么东西，发出叩响声。

“自己一个人去啊？那没意思啦。”张震低声说。

雷佳音不作声。

“想看看那里的红树林很久了，还有白脸猴。”张震接着说。

雷佳音嗤笑了一下：“你们台湾不就热带岛屿吗，那个什么岛，达玛斯，对你居然也会有吸引力。”

张震说话的时候嘴唇蜷曲起来鼓成圆形：“那些没机会去的地方就总是很想去嘛。”

雷佳音躺下来说：“啊，了解了解，人之常情。”

他说：“我倒是想去台湾看看，不知道有没有机会。”

说着说着他笑了：“哎我去，我都觉着自己有点台湾腔了。”

张震翻了个身，让自己面对雷佳音的方向，雷佳音裹在被子里，手开始有些回温，掌根的肌肉松垂着，软软地覆着。他碰到身上的淤青，在短暂的休憩过后那些吻痕开始有钝痛的感觉，随着姿势的变换松松垮垮地刺激他的神经。那是雷佳音在衣服之内的地方留下的证据，但一个星期左右这些证据就会消失得干净。

“你干什么总是要蒙着我的眼睛？”他问雷佳音。

雷佳音定是面对着他的，张震想象手掌之外雷佳音的目光在勾勒眼前的形状，他说话时烟气很温热地扑在张震鼻翼里。“太好看了，我忍不住。”他说。

[2018/06/24]

他们决定直接在张震的酒店房间里为他拍宣传照。张震侧坐在床上对着闪光灯配合地变换动作与表情。拍完照片摄影师比了个OK的手势，张震靠在床上，经纪人与他说：“震哥你休息一会吧，待会要过去。”

张震抬手整理了领结，点头说好的。

他把手放在床头板上用指节叩响，听见低沉的声音，胡桃木，很高级，就算是用来做钢琴的面板也是能共鸣出乐音。

张震笑了。

“我自己去走走好了。”张震突然说。

经纪人有些讶异，今晚活动许多，张震应当十分疲倦地直接回酒店。经纪人与他说：“震哥，要不你先换个衣服？”

张震想了想，把自己被擦得锃亮的皮鞋蹭来蹭去换着重心站立，他说：“啊，也行。”

上海今天晚上有些闷，所有的空调冷气都在往大气里排放，他沿着人民大道慢慢地走，戴着鸭舌帽，夜色之中无人将他认领，他突然觉得有些无聊。

张震掏出手机搜索了一下安福路，还是放弃了，一个小时的时间很金贵，他不想随便浪费。

张震在房间里移动，如同一个许久未上发条的老式石英钟，钟摆愈摆愈缓。他一根一根地抽烟，电视的灯光明明灭灭，落地窗把外面上海滩的繁华夜景照出重影，所有的光与颜色都挂在那层明净的玻璃上。

他转过头看紧闭的房门，房间里很安静，只有淡淡的烟味在缠绕着提示他应当打开窗通一下风。但是张震没有。

他脱掉所有的衣服，光裸着身体躺倒在床上，被褥在他身下被柔软地破开，像几近融尽的残雪在曙光中破开深夜的白影。

他的眼前闪动着白影。

他抽很多烟，直到CASTER的味道充斥房间所有角落，他抬手感受自己的冷汗，然后将那手掌覆在自己的眼上。

他闭上眼。

——

“你干什么总是要蒙着我的眼睛？”张震问雷佳音。

“这样你就看不见我了呗，我想消失就消失，想出现就出现，你永远都不知道我们什么时候能面对面相见吧。”雷佳音回答他。

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GOING BACK TO 505
> 
> BUT I CRUMBLE COMPLETELY WHEN YOU CRY
> 
> TAKE MY HANDS OFF FROM YOUR EYES TOO SOON


End file.
